


Pokemon What if ash's adventure went like this

by PokemonFan915



Series: Pokemon Kanto adventures [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFan915/pseuds/PokemonFan915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fan fiction</p></blockquote>





	Pokemon What if ash's adventure went like this

It was one friday morning in Pallet town and in one house up upon a mountain lived a boy called Ash Ketchum who has a dream of becoming one of the best Pokemon trainers in the world. It was the day he was going to get his first pokemon and he was up bright and early so he could the right starter pokemon which was Charmander the fire type, Squirtal the water type and Bulbasaur the grass type and Ash was determind was to get a Charmander because he was saved by its evolved form Charizard from a wild pokemon and he nevear forgot what he saw. 

It is now time for Ash to fetch his new pokemon and as he made his way to the laboratory of which the starter pokemon where he ran into an old friend Brock who is also a gym leader. 

As the two talked Brock asks "Ash where are you of too it is a bit eairly" Ash replys happily " I am going to fetch my first pokemon and I know exactly who I am going to get and that is a Charmander" after that the two said goodbye and went on their way. It is finally time Ash has made it to the laboratory and hyped up for his adventure and as he walks in he is greeted by Professor Oak who is the man who gives new trainers their starter pokemon and after both had said hello the Professor ask's Ash "So from what I guess you are going to choose Charmander because of what happend with the wild pokemon and Charizard" Ash reply's "yes and i cant wait to start my adventure".

So the Professor gets out the three pokemon and gives Ash his Charmander and the Pokedex which helps him record pokemon he has caught and after that Oak has one more thing to say "Ash please may you be careful and I know this is exciting but you have to be safe but you will have your pokemon by your side so dont worry to ask them for help ok" and as they say goodbye and Ash sets out on his giant adventure he mumbles something to himself "I am so excited for this and i am sure i will meet tones of new friends along the way and I am detirmind to full fill my dream to catch them all then i want to be the very best". 

As Ash walks into the distance for his adventure the sun is shining as bright as ever in hopes that Ash will have an ever happy adventure and that it will be something he will nevear forget.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction


End file.
